here, let me get that drool for you
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: "Not sure I want to give up the upper hand just yet. I mean, you did have me hard all night. I think it's only fair, you find out what that feels like." FPPOV AU Finchel at a college party. Rated M for more than obvious sexytimes.


**A/N: So, this was written circa 2010 and was not originally a Glee fic, but what the hell, it fits and me likes! Written in first person POV and I deliberately left out names, cuz you know..**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine (if it was Finn & Rachel would have been doing this come next season.)**

* * *

_here, let me get that drool for you_

Just after 4am and the party was pretty much in full swing. As much as I didn't want to cut the merriment short, I had to be at work in 5 hours and coffee could only do so much.

I pushed away from the wall and walked over to where Finn stood with his group of friends. I ignored the advances and slapped away groping hands until I stood behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned around surprised, his frown melting into a smile when he saw me.

"You good babe?" he bent down to nuzzle my neck.

"Nuh uh. Tired. I think I'm gonna go."

"So soon?" he looked at his watch.

"Soon? The sun's going to be up in about three hours, I have work, remember? Can you have one of the guys take you home?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I thought I was coming over to your place after?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" I laughed, tugging his head down so I could kiss him. He ran his hands down my back, squeezing my ass through the small shorts I wore.

"I think I'm ready to go too." He murmured in my ear after we parted.

I chuckled. "Seriously, you can stay out if you want. I just need to get some sleep so I can deal with those assholes at the office tomorrow. You can stay, I'll have Noah walk me out."

I stole one last kiss and hugged him briefly before stepping away. I waved to the men and pushed my way through the mass of gyrating bodies on the dance floor towards the exit. Noah, the doorman/ bodybuilder/ bouncer/teammate/frat brothers (for lack of a better word) nodded to another of the frats, guided me out, holding on to my elbow as he led me outside towards the parking lot.

"Oy! Hands off my woman." I whirled around, almost falling in those godforsaken heels I'd deigned to wear as Noah pushed me behind him. I peeked around his huge frame to see my clown of a boyfriend walking towards us, hands jammed in his pockets, goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Dude, I almost clocked you." Noah's gruff voice greeted him.

"I'm sorry yow, but I couldn't let you walk away with my girl."

I stared at him; was he drunk? He could be a right ass sometimes.

He stepped closer to me, tugging me closer to him and I stretched up to him, sniffing at his breath, peering into his eyes. Tipsy, but not drunk.

Noah was staring at me. Sometimes my male friends forgot I was a grown woman capable of taking care of herself.

"It's OK, Noah. Thanks."

"Ait. Don't let him drive, will you, Rachel?"

"Yah."

"I'm not drunk yo."

"Uh huh. Get in." I opened his door, and walked quickly around to the driver's side, surprised that he'd pushed my door open.

"Ever the gentleman, eh?" I grinned over at him.

"Believe me, I'm having very ungentlemanly thoughts about you in those shorts." He looked over at me.

"I've been wearing these shorts for the past 6 hours, you're just now noticing them?" I keyed up and drove out of the parking lot, honking at the Mohawked man that waited until we were safely in the car before walking back to the party.

"Nope. I noticed them since you first walked in. Especially those heels. Especially when that fool tried to pull you in the corner; he was about to lose some fingers, I tell you."

I glanced over at him, his eyes were closed as he lounged on the seat dropped back.

"Even more so when you were leaning over the counter trying to get the bartender's attention. I swear to God, if you were naked it would be more decent. I just about broke Sam's head twisting it away from looking at you."

"Hmm. Maybe I should wear these shorts more often." I chuckled out loud.

"Not that pair, hopefully one a lot longer." He murmured. He was quiet after a second. I looked over at him again not surprised that he'd fallen asleep. I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building and killed the engine then tapped at his shoulder to wake him.

"C'mon Johnny Walker. Home."

I walked around to his door, and pulled it open. I'd have to help him up the stairs and I'd have really liked to take those damned heels off but I wasn't about to walk outside barefoot in the dark.

"Nah, babe. I'm good. I can walk." He said, pushing me ahead of him.

"If you're sure." I turned to peer up at him. He looked awake but still sleepy. He nodded.

I walked quickly up the steps and unlocked the grille, thankful for the light I had left on before I left. I left it ajar for him to come through then unlocked the door. I had barely stepped inside the kitchen before he wrapped his hands around my waist, and lifted me up, shutting the door behind him.

He deposited me at the wall just inside and turned my back to it, planting his hand on either side of my head.

"You know, there's something to be said about teasing a man all night." His hands ran over my shoulders, down my arms and stopped at my waist as he gripped my hips, bringing our lower bodies closer so I could feel his hardness.

"Tease?" I raised an eyebrow at him, watching as his teeth dragged across his lower lip.

"Yes. Or would you prefer 'taunt'? I barely saw you all night, and all I could think of was these damned little shorts you're wearing." His fingers tugged at the waist of my shorts, brushing over my tummy then dipped inside my belly button. I swore my knees wobbled in my heels, good thing I was pressed against the wall.

"Not my fault, you wanted to go out with your friends. I went out with mine." I breathed. He had dipped his head to lick the skin at my shoulders, he sniffed then exhaled, his breath warming where his tongue just was.

"I know. That didn't mean you were supposed to avoid me all night." He moved to the other side, his nose nuzzling the side of my neck. Warm lips kissed the space behind my ear and I gripped his shoulders, trying to ignore the dull ache forming between my legs.

"Who said anything about avoiding you? You're a free man; you're allowed to go wherever you want. I wasn't aware I had to check in with you every time I see you at a party." Sure, I was trying to sound bitch-ass, but in truth I really, really, really wanted him to kiss me, and he wasn't doing that.

"Hmm." He took both my hands in one of his large hands, raising them over my head, his thumb tracing idle circles on my wrist.

He stepped back, his gaze travelling from my hands down to my heels. His eyes burned into mine before they dropped to my lips. He tipped my chin up, pressing his lips to mine. He tasted like rum and vodka and cinnamon and lime.

He licked along my lower lip, nipping it lightly before sucking it between his. I moaned and tried to pull my hands free, he just kissed me harder.

His hand moved to stoke my neck, down my chest to palm my breast roughly, the thin material of the halter rubbing against the sensitive peak. He caught my moan, smiling against my lips as his hands ventured down, cupping and rubbing me through my shorts.

I bucked onto his hand, desperate for the friction, while still struggling to get my hands loose from his grip. His lips moved against mine, his tongue slipping inside my mouth to dance with my own.

I moaned again and our lips reluctantly parted. He gazed at me with hooded eyes, darting to my swollen lips. I licked them in anticipation.

"Do that again." He whispered.

I blinked in confusion. He pressed his body against me, his hand still rubbing between my legs. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and before I could stop it that traitor moan escaped.

"Do you feel how much I want you?" he whispered, his breath hot against my ear. I nodded. I could feel his hardness throbbing against my hip.

"It's these shorts, and those heels." His teeth scraped along my jaw and his fingers continued to work their magic, like sweet torture.

"The things I wanted to do to you tonight… every thought I had since I saw you walk into that room." His lips brushed against my collarbone, hindered by the string of the halter I wore. His hand between my thighs paused briefly as his tongue pulled the ties apart. I had to give it to him, the dude had skills.

He tugged the top down until it settled at my waist, my chest heavy and heaving beneath his gaze.

"First, let me say a proper good-night."

He buried his face between my breasts, licking the sweat from me before curling his tongue around a nipple. No one on earth could fault me for having my legs give out just then, it was a good thing his body had mine pressed up against the wall. I was putty in his hands and could do nothing more but shiver in pleasure as his tongue moved skillfully from one side to the next, his teeth nibbling, lips pulling at me.

He moved back up my neck, kissing at the side of my mouth.

"Hi." I nodded, I did not trust myself to speak.

He grinned, looking down at me and whistled. "You should see the view from here."

I chuckled. "Wanna let a girl free so she can get in on some of the fun?"

He paused like he was thinking. He looked down at me, half-naked in my kitchen, his gaze running lazily up my body. Wetness pooled between my legs and my nipples hardened under his stare.

"Not sure I want to give up the upper hand just yet. I mean, you did have me hard all night. I think it's only fair, you find out what that feels like."

He released my hands above my head so he could pull the buttons of my shorts apart. My body was still pressed beneath him, the coolness of the wall at my back a welcome change to the heat of his body against mine.

He stood a full head taller than me, and even in heels I had to stretch to kiss him. He allowed me to tug his head down to mine. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, tasting his heady sweetness, loving the feel of his body under my fingers. He opened his mouth to allow me entry and I bit at his bottom lip, hard as his fingers pushed their way past the waistline of my shorts, curling at the silkiness they found.

"No panties, eh? Naughty, naughty." He tsked tsked under my lips.

My head fell back, hitting against the wall, and I purred – _fucking purred_ like a kitten – as his fingers danced against my wetness.

His hands. _Sweet baby Jesus his hands_! I was always secretly glad he loved drumming.

They flittered against my softness, stroking out a beat he knew all too well. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist, but I was still pressed beneath him and his fingers were doing things to me that had me making very unladylike noises but I couldn't care because I was so close! His lips were on mine again, moving harder now and as he rubbed and pulled my body hummed with his ministrations and all he had to do was just touch. Right. There. But he stopped.

Stopped and stepped away.

I forced my eyes to open and the cheeky bastard stood grinning at me. I opened my mouth to retort and he too quickly for me to process what happened: he grabbed my hips, pulling the shorts down roughly. He knelt down, pulling one leg up then the other to get rid of the shorts. My shirt was gone just as quickly and I reached down to pull him from his knees and I wasn't exactly sure what happened next but somewhere I heard baby cherubs singing his praises.

He hitched one leg over his shoulder and bent to kiss between my legs. His lips pulled and pushed and his tongue curled and his teeth nibbled and I clawed at the wall as his magic dance pulled me closer to the edge. I grabbed his hand between mine, and he reached for my nipple, pinching and rolling and pretty soon I was shivering and shaking as bright lights twinkled behind my closed eyes as his tongue coaxed more nectar from my body.

I was soaking wet – pun intended. And my body was on fire. I held on to the wall with shaky hands as he stood, and again, before I could say anything, I was bent over the kitchen counter, the coldnesslike heaven against my flushed skin. He raked one hand down my back and I turned my head to question him and _holy fuck _of all that was good and blessed and delicious I felt the length of him brushing at my entrance and _thank you Jesus for these heels_, he pushed, and grunted and I wiggled a little, feeling the familiar stretch and pressure as he filled me.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered.

He bent to place kisses from my neck, across my back, turning my head to meet my lips. I tasted myself on his lips and as one hand gripped my hip and the other caressed my breasts, he moved against me.

And not for the first time, and usually by every fault of his, my veritable gift of speaking deserted me.

The fire in my body intensified with each stroke and I wanted to tell him to go deeper, go harder but I didn't have to. That man worked my body like a finely tuned harp. My body was literally vibrating beneath him and I pushed back to meet each stroke, his grunts and moans fuelling my own desire and just like the dawn peeking in at us outside my window, my body melted underneath his, swimming in pleasure as I felt myself tightening around him.

He swore and dropped his head onto my shoulder, his hips pressing slowing against mine until his body shuddered and he slumped against me. He placed lazy kisses along my back until our breathing slowed.

He stood up, gathering me up in his arms, kicking off his pants and shoes on the way to the bedroom. He threw me onto the bed, shrugging out of his shirt then fell in beside me, pulling me close to him. I sat up a little to try and take my heels off but he stopped me.

"Don't you dare take those off." He growled.

He turned me onto my back and kissed each nipple before tucking his head into the crook of my neck, wrapping his around me.

"Morning." He yawned lazily.

I rolled my eyes at the clock that started chirping beside me and unplugged it to stop the alarm that would soon start blaring.

He was already asleep by the time I pulled the covers up over us, one hand permanently latched onto my breast.

I was pretty sure I wasn't making it into work this morning, but then again, the alternative wasn't that bad an idea.

* * *

**Shameless behaviour by Finn & Rachel, don't you think? Click the blue button and rant away!**


End file.
